


Netflix and Chill

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mirror Sex, Older Damian Wayne, Shameless Smut, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian x Tim slash. </p><p>Damian and Tim having sex before Tim have to go on a mission and Damian's going to make sure Tim can still feel him on said mission.</p><p>As I lost my a dare I must write eight DamiTim smut chapters. The first one is writing by me and there are now seven slots open, so any one who has requests leave a comment on what you want to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

"Damian," Tim gasped before moaning as he arched his back. "No marks, okay? No mar-aaaaah!"

Damian smirked again's the shorter male's neck as he rubbed Drake between the legs an started to make a mark on the pale neck. He wasn't sure when this started but now that he was older, twenty and had started to get along with his older adopted brother, Timothy Drake, he had started to notice how attractive the third Robin was.

First he started to lure the other over with cases that often was something the other was also workingon or connected with. After a while they went on patrol together wihtout murdering each other. Next he had asked Drake to go undercover with him. After that it was Drake who asked if they could have lunch together.

Slowly after that they started to meet up for lunch or a movie, a few festivities and than Damian called Drake up to 'Netflix and Chill' which made the other look flustered until Damian told him about the new show he wanted to see and showed him a summery than the other blushed and said he would go over.

Of course Damian knew the undertone, he wasn't an idiot but he stilled needed that trust and plus it wasn't like heroes such as themselves where interested both sexes. Well, Damian knew he was Bi and had slept with both genders, Drake was gay as both he and the Clone had finally admitted it they loved each other and started to sleep with one another.

What shocked everyone was when they broke up suddenly after a year. They had been growing apart but hid it until they were both miserable so they ended it. The Clone had ended up with someone else and Drake had gone back to the Manor heartbroken and Father had comforted him for a while until Drake started to date again.

Damian had noticed that after the break up Drake only dated men. They were all bigger than the older Robin but that was expected because Drake was the smallest of all of them but Damian had been a stalker and found that even though Drake could take care of himself as Red Robin and as a a child of Wayne didn't mean that he longed for a boyfriend or someday a husband who would take care of him and dote on him, to hold and love him.

After Damian had got the older one into his home he had started to use his charm that he had inherited from Father, and it works every time. After a good three months of careful planning Damian had Drake in his penthouse downtown and they had just finished a movie when Damian made his move by suddenly pulled Drake onto his lap with the shorter male's legs on either side his waist and kissed the other hard easily entering the sweet tasting mouth.

It was hot desperate kiss as they pressed together. Drake moaning with a whimper in it and before they knew it Damian had Drake in his bed and Tim's legs spread apart with Damian gripping his hips and thursted hard and fast into the sleek body. Hot fiery sex until they came hard. Damian had never been satisfied with one round and was pleased when Drake rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up offering Damian another round and needless to say Damian made sure that the next three days were very hard for Drake to be walking.

It was the best sex he had ever had. Drake was the perfect partner for him. Damian was a what they called a Dominant top. He never bottomed. Was never interested. However one of his lover's had pointed out that Damian never hurt his lovers during sex and said Damian was like and Alpha top. Once he had a partner who tried and Damian broke his arm.

Either way they had started to 'Netflix and Chill' and it turned Damian on when Drake would offer himself in certain ways. Once Damian had come home and Drake was wearing cargo shorts, a loose T-shirt that hung off his shoulder and he was living room floor before he slowly went back onto the floor arching his back off of it with his knees apart and slowly pushing his shirt up with one hand and the other pushing the shorts down to his lover abdomen.

Another Tim Drake was in his room fingering himself slowly and panting, another time wrapped up in a ribbon, wearing just a cap and Robin silk panties, and damn Damian had been extremely turned on when he sat Drake with cat ears and a black tail that turned out to be a vibrator toy inside him. Damian just couldn't get enough of Drake and he wanted him all to himself.

"Damian!" Tim yelped moving back. "Wait, wait, my back,"

Stopping Damian panted. They were both standing in Drake's kitchen and they had come back from patrol. Moving back Damian picked up Drake and his lover held onto him as they made their way to the bedroom.

"I'll get you something."

"Thanks," Tim said still breathless. "Sorry, it's just sometimes where my spleen was... it hurts."

"It's fine," Damian brought back some ibuprofen and Tim took two before sighing laying back and moved his legs apart as Damian climbed on top of him. Damian was resting most of his weight on his forearms and Tim put his arms over Damian shoulders smiling up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I'm thinking about you being inside me." Tim let out a small laugh. "I wish we didn't have to wait..."

"Tt," Damian leaned down to kiss those soft lips. "I shall not hurt you. We'll wait."

A small hum left his lips before Tim opened his eyes. "Hey Damian?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going on a mission in a the morning and I'll be gone for three days."

"I see," Damian moved to Drake's neck, making him shiver as he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin and nibbled here and here. "Than I shall make sure you remember me the whole time."

When Tim let out a breath moan and his body trembled about what was going to happen so Damian moved lower to kissed around a peck and circling around the nipple but not touching it loving how Tim trembled and trying to move around to the tongue would brush against the nipple.

Moving back Damian kissed the hardened nub before taking into into his mouth tuning his tongue over it as he sucked at it. Drake was suddenly arm and a moaning mess and hie hips jerked a bit.

Damian had worked hard and long to make Drake's nipples as sensitive as possible before even playing with pink nubs for a minute turned Drake into trembling wet mess and Damian liked him that way.

"Damian, please," Tim whimpered as Damian kissed down to his stomach leaving a trailing of we kissed and swirled around the bellybutton before kissing his lover stomach. "Please, take me, I want to feel you,"

"Shh," Damian spread the legs apart holding them up a little and kissing the side of Tim's inner knee. "Trust me Drake you will feel me the entire time you are gone."

"Ahh," Tim closed his eyes as Damian kissed down his legs and to the inner tight and started to tremble as Damian teased the sensitive skin of his thigh and bit on his finer before crying out when the large male suddenly moved to thrust his tongue into Tim's entrance. "Damian!"

Tim threw his head back and let out 'Aaah, aaah, naaah,' moans as Damian held his legs apart and pressed his tongue as far in as he could swirling it around before puling back to rim him and it drove him insane. A finger was suddenly there pressing a little bit of pressure against his opening before pressing in.

"More," Tim breathed sitting up more as Damian moved back grabbing some lube and pouring it over his fingers. "Hurry,"

"Watch." Damian smirked pulling so he was on his back and pulling his lower body up a bit before pressing two into the hot throbbing entrance. "You're clamping down already?"

"I can't help it, I'm horny," Tim admitted watched as Damian thrusted the two of his fingers into him. "Yes, more, I want three,"

"Greedy," Damian smirked pushing in a third and going all the way down the knuckle watching as Drake's cheeks flushed and licked his lips. "You like watching?"

"Y-yes," Tim stuttered. "It, uh, it make me hotter..."

"Really?" Damian pulled the fingers out causing Drake to complain before pulling him up and flinging him over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"Go where?!" Tim was angry. "What the hell Damian, I thought you were going pounded me until I couldn't walk!"

"I am." Damian made it the other side of the room pulling a sheet off a large mirror that was a prank gift form the new Supergirl. It was from the carpet up until the ceiling and he set Drake down before siting on the floor and pulling the smaller male with him. "Ride me."

"Yes..." Tim breathed out hazily squatting down and seeing himself like that in the mirrior, legs spread, his hard on swollen and dripping precum, some lube dripping of him, his nipples hard and body flushed all over. Damian had marked his neck like always claiming Tim as his own, not that Tim minded because he loved it. Two large hands gripped his hips and he's cheeks burned hard as Damian lined them up and Tim slowly shank crying out in pleasure as the head pushed into him. "It's hot inside... so hot..."

"All the way, Drake, take it all."

Panting hard with his eyes glazed over Tim watched himself sink until he was bottomed out and the large cock was deep inside him. Fire was on a Delicious fire as his stomach pulled as the sexual desire and the pleasurable meat inside him and he wasn't sure who was throbbing harder, his walls or Damian's cock. All he knew was he wanted more.

Carefully moving himself up and down with the aid of Damian's hands Tim felt the heat build as sparks of pleasure shot through his body. Seeing himself like that, so vulnerable, so needy and so takeable was almost too much and he forced himself to ride Damian as he cried out.

One hand moved from his hip to cup one of his pecks and massage it and pinch and rub the nub between two fingers and...and...!

"Damian, I can't! Please I need you too...! I need you too!" Tim sobbed tears falling on how good it felt, "Damian!"

"Lean back."

No sooner did Tim do as he was told but Damian had force them up and Tim placed his hands on the mirror to keep him from hitting it and Damian had stood up using his strength to hold one of Tim's legs over his left arm and the other leg was used so Tim could stand on carper and Damian slammed into him hard, fast, deep and the right arm wrapped around waist to steady him as the youngest latched onto his shoulder sucking hard.

Moaning, screaming, and the sound of skin on skin sounded in the entire room as preparation started to show on them. Right before it ended Tim found himself on the floor and Damian slowed down to along deep thrusts making his eyes roll to the back of his head before Tim let out a final cry of pleasure and released hard as he body shook from the blinding white pleasure.

Suddenly hot heat him deep inside and Tim let out a loud moan the was mixed with a mewl feeling Damian's hot cum filling him deep. The hands had gripped Tim as their hips were pressed hard together and Tim's legs wrapped tightly around the muscular waist.

Panting they kissed opened mouthed against each other as they tried to catch their breathed. Once they pulled back from the opened mouth kiss was when Damian pulled out of Tim causing them to both moan.

Tim was still pretty high from that round and shivered seeing the mirror before rolling onto his side and facing the mirror on his knees and leaned down to Tim was on his fore arms and looked over at his shoulder with a lustful and suggestible look as Tim wiggled his hips at Damian who looked like his throat had gotten dry.

Oh yeah, Tim was going to be feeling Damian's girth inside him and they had to have another Netflix and Chill soon.


End file.
